


Merry Christmas, Fairy Tail

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holidays, Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the guild, the mages were partying, the tables were filled." Both Makarov and Jellal play Santa Claus in their own special ways. メリークリスマス, Merī kurisumasu, Merry Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Fairy Tail

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the guild  
The mages were partying, the tables were filled.  
No "Silent Night" for these folks, they partied til dawn  
And hoped the hangovers would not last long.

Sweet Mira was pouring the drinks with such care.  
Even Fried was laughing, no matter how rare.  
And Elfman spoke of manhood, and Gajeel sang a tune,  
Yet none of them knew what would happen quite soon.

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
Natsu sprang to the door to see what was the matter.  
Away flew Gray's clothes, just in a flash,  
Droy kept eating food while Jet ran to Levy in a dash.

Loke lit up the night with his starlit bright ring  
While Juvia swore to protect Gray-sama with a tight cling  
When, what to their wondering eyes should appear,  
But something that made Mira gasp and cry, "Oh dear!"

Twas a dirty old geezer, so perverted and off.  
They knew in a moment it must be Makarov.  
He was larger than a giant, purely to carry the sack.  
He called off their names, his voice sharp like a crack.

"Here Erza! Here, Levy! Here, Mira and Lisanna!  
Come, Lucy! Come, Evergreen! Come Juvia and Cana!  
I want only the girls, such beauties enthrall.  
You boys, dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the summer sun burn,  
Natsu's fists went aflame to be so sexistly spurned.  
"I want my present, you old geezer," he screamed.  
All the men in the guild joined behind him, it seemed.

Lucy clutched tight her bosom, Levy began to protest,  
Wendy whispered, "Was I not called because I lack any chest?"  
Erza brandished her sword and it gleamed in the night.  
Mira went Satan Soul and gave them all a big fright.

And then, in a twinkling, the man naughtily laughed,  
The chuckles and chiding of their master quite daft.  
A brawl was about to take place, they all knew.  
The dirty old master versus his bratty young crew.

When up stepped a man, wearing a cloak to his feet,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with mud and with peat.  
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.

His eyes - how they twinkled! A tattoo under his eye,  
His hair like a summer-colored midnight-blue sky,  
His sad little mouth was drawn in a heartfelt smile  
As he saw Erza's eyes gleam in recognition after a while.

He spoke not a word, but went along each row  
And handed each one of them a gift with a bow.  
With a nod and a wink, he stepped back into the snow  
And he suddenly vanished in a magical glow.

Natsu sprang to the air, and Happy helped him to fly,  
Yet they couldn't find Jellal, no matter how hard they'd try.  
But they heard him exclaim after fading from sight,  
"Happy Christmas, Fairy Tail, and to all a goodnight!"

* * *

_A/N: A huge thanks to the folks on the Fairy Tail Podcast who chose to recite this poem for their[Christmas special](http://youtu.be/P_JHh5vWw00). I was shocked, honored, and, as is so typical of me when I've had too much hot cocoa, I was bouncing in my seat like a maniac to hear it read with such gusto. So...much...awesome! Merry Christmas, everyone!_


End file.
